A New Hope's Peak
by Wonder Snail
Summary: The new Hope's Peak stands beautifully, not menacingly like it's predecessor. It stands like that right before the now highschool aged (former) Warriors of Hope. And no one knows what could be in store when you throw those things together. SYOC OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

The new Hope's Peak would not fall. It stood beautifully, not menacingly like it's predecessor. The name was the same, but it was so different.

Talent was no longer an obligation, money wasn't necessarily either. If you filled out the form, had the right grades, passed the entrance exam, and paid the fairly average tuition, odds were you got accepted. The facility is large enough to hold the vast amounts that apply in most cases. And the school was now open to the world.

There aren't any "Super High School Level" or "Ultimate" titles. Though, on your application you can list your talents, and you may be labeled as so. But no one's ever considered the best and there's more than one of everything, because that's how the world is.

A talented musician can be talented for any type of music, so why would there have to be just one? The same logic can be applied to almost anything.

You like to write? What genre?

You can build? What sort of things?

You cook? What style?

Any talent can be divided down into a subcategory at some point. And while every once in a while there is one of those "jack of all trades" that can play any musical instrument, or write any genre, or build anything they set their mind to, or cook any cuisine they choose, and sometimes their are kids with many talents, and others that don't quite have any, but would love to learn some.

Talent is partially something you're born with. But you also have to learn to be able to unlock it. What is a musician if they never learned notes? A writer that never learned how to hold a pencil? A builder that cannot identify their materials? A cook that never knew how to develop their taste?

The new Hope's Peak excepts everyone. And for the most part, everyone excepts the new Hope's Peak. There will always be people that disagree with something, it's how people work.

Similar to how yin cannot work without yang, love cannot work without hate, and hope cannot work without despair. It is hard to have everyone like something without a group that dislikes it. It makes the aura of that thing feel off, threatening in a way.

Knowing this law of the world better than most, the former Warriors of Hope take a collective deep breath when they step up to the entrance for their first year of high school at such a prestigious place.

Blue, pink, red, brown, but an absence of green. Quite literally up in space somewhere, they talk with her every once in a while, but there's always been a distance kept. Literally and figuratively.

"I can't believe we were able to keep it from Touko and Komaru! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we walk into one of their classes!" Masaru Daimon's bright orangey-red hair is still splattered around his head messily under his headphones (that miraculously haven't broken over all the years) but it moves gently with the calm wind that blows past. "It was nice of the headmaster to do that for us."

"I just feel bad for making Nagito deal with us again." Kotoko comments. Her pastel locks are still held back in tight pigtails, but she switched her old headband for a simple ribbon long ago. "Then again, we'll have to deal with him too."

"I wanna meet the guy who teaches animal science. Everyone else says he's really weird, but in a kinda cool way." Jataro's personality has since mellowed from his childhood years, but he still finds amusement in some of the stranger things. He doesn't wear his mask anymore (though it is still sitting in his room somewhere), and quite frequently voices his discomfort of the attention he receives from admirers.

"Just don't burn down the most prestigious and powerful school in the world on your first day." Nagisa says, half joking, half completely serious. Through the year's he's grown more relaxed, but he does still consider himself the babysitter of the group. He never quite found a way to get those two pieces of hair to stick down on his head, so he just doesn't bother with them.

They all wore the non-mandatory Hope's Peak uniform. Like most first-years on the first day, since it's the entrance ceremony. Though they did each have a few alterations.

Masaru of course keeps his headphones on, and doesn't wear the brown blazer that his uniform came with. Kotoko switched the school's ribbon tie for one of her own favorite bows, and wears a light pink sweater instead of her blazer with knee high socks to match. Jataro wears a hoodie that's the same color as his blazer would be, finding comfort in the softer material and easy access to something that can somewhat cover his face. Nagisa, though wearing all of the traditional uniform, also wears a plaid blue vest underneath his blazer.

"And we can just hope that no one messes with us." Kotoko adds on at the end.

Their past gave them quite the reputation, up along the ranks with the Remnants of Despair. But if they can redeem themselves through being teachers or other strong leaders, maybe the Warriors of Hope can redeem themselves through being students.

Anything is possible at this new school.

Because the new Hope's Peak will not fall. And almost everyone in the world is making sure of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **This story is how I think the Hope's Peak in which Naegi is the headmaster and founder would run. And I do really think that the Warriors would enroll, why wouldn't they?**

 **Anyways, this is an SYOC, so I have to set the rules, give the form, blah, blah, blah, this is a pretty common type of story for Danganronpa (which I don't own or have any rights to)**

 **Rules**

 **1\. Please try your best to be original with your characters! There are certain tropes that have become very common in Danganronpa OCs, and they get annoying after awhile.**

 **2\. Yes, you are allowed to use talents from the series, have multiple talents (though don't go crazy and make your character all-powerful), or give your character no talent at all.**

 **3\. I will not accept characters that are relatives of cannon characters.**

 **4\. There will be no killing game in this story, so do not give me a killing machine as a character unless there is actual reason for it.**

 **5\. PM only please, submissions sent by review will most likely be ignored**

 **6\. The amount you can send in is unlimited, though if you send more than one "main" only one with be chosen if any**

 **7\. Know that I have the right to make small changes to a character to help them fit the story, however I will run these changes by a character's creator to see if they are completely against it**

 **There will be three "main" character slots open, these characters will be more prominent in the story and I will probably be a bit more picky with them because of this.**

 **You also have the opportunity to send in "side" characters. These characters will not be as prominent, and rarely seen outside of the school environment. However I do need them and will take anywhere from 8-12 of them depending on the number and quality of submissions I am sent.**

 **With all this said, here is the form.**

 _Italicized categories are optional._

Underlined categories apply to mains only.

 **Main or Side:**

 **Name (please specify the order you have it in):**

 **Age (15-17):**

 **Gender:**

 _Identifies as (don't misuse this, please):_

 **Talent(s) (If any):**

 **Height (please in feet and/or inches, just an average or above/below average is also acceptable):**

 **Weight (Pounds and ounces please, just an average of above/below average is also acceptable):**

 **Appearance:**

 **School uniform:**

 **Casual outfit:**

Sleep wear:

Formal:

 _Any physical problems?_

 _Physical advantages:_

 _Physical disadvantages:_

 **Personality (This is by far the most important thing, please spend time on it. Especially if this is to be considered for a main character!):**

 _Traits/Quirks:_

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 _Any psychological problems/disorders?_

 _Psychological advantages:_

 _Psychological disadvantages:_

History (This is fairly important, please spend time on it):

 _Romantic interest (if any):_

 _What type of people would they want as friends?_

 _Where would they hang out?_

 **Anything else you think I should know?**

 **Main character slots open: 3/4**

 **Current total of side characters accepted:**

 **Thank you so much for your participation and cooperation**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nagisa's POV**

The entrance ceremony is far from typical, more of a big talent show than the formal event it is at most schools.

If a student wants to, they can go up and display something when they're called using anything Hope's Peak has to offer. Which pretty much anything that's been created that can be transported onto the stage within a few minutes.

The four of us have nothing planned, even though we still have our talents Hope's Peak Elementary classified us as.

For Masaru and I, it's because it's kinda of hard to show our talents. It's not like I could just go up there and study. Kotoko and Jataro just didn't want to, both scared of what people might do to the former Warriors of Hope.

It is an event open to the public, after all. And no one's quite forgotten us yet.

In fact, as we walk towards the auditorium, a couple that appears to be in their late thirties stops and whispers as we walk by. I catch, "How could they get accepted here?" Followed by a "Maybe they're just here to watch." And, "But they're wearing uniforms."

When we actually arrive, we go straight to the section reserved for first years and sit towards the back.

The room is ginormous, I think the number of seats is somewhere around four thousand. It takes up a pretty big portion of the school. But it's multipurpose, used as the gym and event hall as well. The rows of seats can be retracted into the wall, and the floor can change its height, all from a fairly simple control panel.

Just one of the few technologies that have been created since the tragedy ended. New things had to be made to fix the damages, and those things led to the creation of things that could be used for other purposes.

The doors opened about fifteen minutes ago, and unreserved sections are already filling up fairly quickly. The actual ceremony doesn't start for another forty five minutes.

Although there aren't many students here yet, all the teachers seem to be. Headmaster Naegi is being flooded by a group of interviewers, while his assistant Kyouko Naegi tries to watch over everything in the room at the same time. While the business management teacher Togami tries to get them to move along, pushing Touko (Literature) to the side as well, where Komaru (the First Years' guidance counselor) then grabs her arm and leads her to one of the gym coaches, Asahina. She then pauses her conversation with the other two gym coaches, Nidai and Owari to talk to Touko and Komaru. Nidai and Owari then get involved in a discussion with the foods teacher Hanamura. Nevermind, the Civics teacher then joins in bringing Tanaka the Animal Science teacher and Souda the Mechanics teacher with her. The Music teacher, Mioda seems to overhear something and engages in as well, dragging the drama teacher, who doesn't have a name and just goes by "Imposter" with her. This brings the digital art teacher Mitarai to join in. The photography teacher Koizumi watches nervously from the sidelines with the dance teacher Saionji, who turns to say something to the medical instructor Tsumiki. She then starts to shake, and falls onto the weapons specialist Pekoyama, leading the street practices (aka, how to start a gang and maintain it) instructor Kuzuryuu to help them both up. From the very outer edge of it all, the substitute teacher Nagito (who I guess they couldn't find another job for) and all-purpose teacher Hinata/Kamukura (I'm not entirely sure what name he goes by) watch all of it, both with nervous smiles. Then the only "teacher" that wasn't present, Hagakure (who is actually just the janitor that is sometimes put in as a substitute teacher) comes in and pushes through the crowd to get to Headmaster Naegi to tell him something.

Even though the group is quite large (and it's still not all the teachers, there's definitely more in a place like Hope's Peak) it feels like there are people missing. I assume it's the people Junko killed, be it directly or through her killing games.

Every group seems to be missing someone from the events of the tragedy. Even ours, I guess. Though, at least Monaca's not actually dead.

"And that's why peeled chestnuts are very distinctly different from unpeeled chestnuts. I've explained this like a million times Masaru!" Kotoko exclaims, bringing me back to be somewhat aware of what they're doing.

"But they're literally the exact same thing." Masaru says.

"Well maybe to you they are, but Kotoko obviously has a different opinion..." Jataro comments.

"It's not an opinion! It's facts, I tell you!" Kotoko continues ranting about the differences in chestnuts, other than being peeled or unpeeled.

I pull my sleeve back and look at my watch. Through me trying to figure out just what was going on with all the teachers, almost twenty minutes had passed. So things were starting to settle down as the last of the people came in. Almost everyone was in a seat at this point.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and look up to see a girl with bright yellow eyes and waist-length reddish-brown hair with straight cut bangs, other than two longer pieces that frame her face and rest on her large chest. She seems to wear the standard uniform with the absence of the blazer, and over-the-knee black socks instead of the standard knee-high white ones.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" She asks, gesturing towards the empty seat next to me. One of few left in the First Years' section.

"Sure." I answer.

"Thanks Nagisa." She says as she sits down.

Before I have the chance to ask how she knows my name, the lights dim, other than the bright stage lights.

Headmaster Naegi steps up to the podium on the right side of the stage.

"Since the room is already full, and we have an overwhelming number of new students to welcome, as well as some new staff. We have decided to start a bit earlier this year." He announces. "We hope this doesn't cause any disruptions to you."

His assistant cringes slightly beside him, most likely due to the strange word use in his sentence.

The headmaster continues on with what seems to be a fairly normal speech. Ending it with the school's unofficial motto "With hope for the future."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N I need more characters still! Mostly side characters but some more main characters to pick from would be nice too!**

 **The new character introduced in this chapter is my own OC, who's name has not yet been revealed.**

 **Current main characters officially accepted: 2/4**

 **Side characters officially accepted: 2**


End file.
